Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling a semiconductor switch.
Description of the Background Art
Electric-motor-operated driving machines typically have an electric motor, which is connected by means of a converter to a network or an energy storage. For charging the energy storage or for feeding back into the grid, electrical energy is often fed into the energy storage or the grid during a recuperative or regenerative operation of the electric motor. To protect this (load) circuit, bidirectional protection switching devices are desired in particular, which are able to conduct and switch a current flow in both directions.
Such protective switching devices generally have a control and/or regulating circuit and a load circuit coupled thereto for switching the load circuit. For this purpose, the load circuit comprises at least one electronically actuatable semiconductor switch, which is driven by means of a driver circuit of the load circuit. The control circuit and the load circuit are preferably galvanically isolated from one another, wherein control signals of the control circuit are transmitted to the load circuit by means of an optical coupler by signals.